


Your's Unspoken

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Suicide, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Cersei is queen but not everything is hers to control.





	

What defines beauty?  
Beauty is individually different and personal for each person.  
Which was why Cersei decided that having her hair cut short wasn’t so bad; she felt light and unveiled like everyone now had to look at her.  
She decided that on the day the sept fell that she would don black armour, and as she turned to look at her brother, her eyes asked him.  
“Can I be her?”  
-  
Beauty is subjective. Beauty for Jaime was honestly and honour. Her face, the sway of her hips as they danced with swords and kissed with steel. The freckles on her body mapped like stars and his hand and tongue aching to touch and taste.  
“What are you doing?” Jaime asked as Cersei brought his face close to hers.  
“I’m claiming what is mine by right.” She said and she tried to bring their lips together.  
Ugliness for Jaime was lies and dishonour. The image of the woman he once thought he loved became a shadow and her kisses tasted of ash. He saw the green embers in her eyes, and felt the chains around his neck as she tied him in the tarnished white cloak.  
Ugliness for Cersei was disloyalty. In her black armour, she pressed her lips to Jaime’s cheek and whispered “Do I look like your whore?” and dragged her nails down his naked skin, laying her claim.  
-  
And Jaime couldn’t look at Brienne as she reached for him. His eyes tired as she reached boldly for his injured cheek.  
“Stop it Cersei!” He snapped and her hand fell away. His eyes suddenly widened in realization and as she turned he reached out for her, his face broken up in desperation. And like many times before she turned back, but this time she caught him in his moment of pain.  
Brienne took his hand and he pulled her towards him.  
“Don’t leave me again.” He begged.  
“Never.” She replied back.  
-  
When what you find beautiful is also ugly what happens then?  
Brienne sighed as Jaime knelt over her, she lifted her hand from her wound and he caught hold of it.  
His eyes swelled with tears as he searched her face for any reassurance.  
But her smile was honest and beautiful. His voice cracked as he tried to speak her name.  
“You said you’d never leave me.” He begged, and she chuckled weakly before reaching for his cheek.  
“I’m not.” She replied softly and Jaime shook with grief as the light faded from her eyes.  
-  
“You are sworn to protect me.” Cersei grinned at her brother as he drew his sword.  
He apporched her quietly, his eyes never leaving hers and she shifted in her throne.  
“You’re my Queen’s Guard.” She said.  
“I know.” He replied and then he plunged the sword into himself.  
And blood rose into the air like rose petals, and the crown rolled off Cersei’s head as she leapt towards her brother as he fell.  
“Why!” She screamed, she turned his head towards her in anguish, smoothing his hair.  
And for a moment, just before Jaime Lannister disappeared, he thought he saw Brienne staring back at him.  
“My beautiful knight.”  
-

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking for a long time that perhaps Jaime liked the side of Cersei when she wanted to be a knight when she was younger. 
> 
> I can see the reflection of Brienne in how Cersei is reflected at the end so I thought it would be cool to write like Jaime mistook Cersei at the end. 
> 
> By 'My beautiful knight.' Jaime is both referencing Brienne and embracing a beautiful death, 'in the arms of the woman he loves'


End file.
